


Dove il mio cuore ritorna

by BloodyIria



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Massage, Masturbation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyIria/pseuds/BloodyIria
Summary: Dal piano inferiore arrivano i canti e le risa della locanda. Suoni di posate, di piatti e di bicchieri che picchiano sul legno duro.È piacevole, un sottofondo vivo e caloroso. Può vederne i colori e sentirne i profumi da lì, chiusi nella loro piccola stanza.Jaskier inizia a passare l’unguento sui bordi slabbrati della ferita. Le sue dita lunghe sfiorano appena lo sfregio gonfio e violaceo, e Geralt è appena più rilassato sotto di lui.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	Dove il mio cuore ritorna

**Fandom: THE WITCHER  
Personaggi: Geralt of Rivia/Ranuncolo  
Prompt: Dopo aver ucciso l’ennesimo mostro, un massaggio da parte di Jaskier è proprio quello che serve a Geralt per rilassarsi**

**Dove il mio cuore ritorna**

Ranuncolo accorda il proprio liuto e bisbiglia alcune parole, grattando appena sulle corde.  
Rincorrendo un’onirica immagine da tradurre in versi, si morde le labbra e poi annuisce tra sé. Sembra soddisfatto, le labbra sono arricciate in un sorriso vispo e gli occhi brillano d’eccitazione.

*Desiderare l’amore non è un peccato.  
Oh, avanti, Witcher, prendi la mia mano.  
Disse il Demone con un sorriso*

  
Alle sue spalle, Geralt è ancora immerso nell’acqua, ma lo sciabordio dei suoi movimenti quasi sfuma nella concentrazione alle orecchie del bardo.  
Jaskier solleva lo sguardo, disegna a mezz’aria una parola, la riprende trasformandola in un concetto, poi la traduce in suono.

  
*Il miraggio tremolante nel cielo lontano  
È un ricordo che custodisco e nascondo nel cuore,  
E così pronuncio e annuncio il suo nome...  
“Geralt! Geralt di Rivia!”*

  
Avverte un brontolio contrariato.  
È un mugugno profondo e gutturale, ma Jaskier lo ignora, e lancia uno sguardo al compagno che si è sollevato dall’acqua, il corpo bagnato e luminoso alla luce delle candele, i muscoli tesi e contratti dopo la lotta.  
Sono gonfi, e Ranuncolo immagina il dolore solo osservando la ragnatela di vene in risalto sulla pelle sottile come carta pesta.  
“Oh, avanti, aspetta che sia finita, almeno, prima di lamentarti!” Dice, cercando di ritrovare l’esasperazione avvertita e adatta alla circostanza, prima di costringersi a distogliere lo sguardo.

*Divorato dalla solitudine  
E reso folle dall’amore,  
Non bastarono le dolci memorie  
Ad ingentilire il gelido cuore del demonio.  
E fu la spada la risposta amara  
Brandita con triste afflizione dal Witcher.  
“Geralt! Geralt di Rivia!”*

Si ferma, soddisfatto per il ritmo incalzante che ha trovato. È come se la canzone sia stata già scritta, il testo e le note scorrono davanti ai suoi occhi e Jaskier si limita a riprodurli sul liuto e con la voce. Mentre si prepara a riprendere, tuttavia, un grugnito frustrato interrompe l’estatico flusso creativo.  
Si volta e vede Geralt che è in piedi e ancora nudo.  
_Ora ha la bocca stranamente secca.  
_Il compagno è di spalle, sta tentando di passare un unguento su una ferita ancora aperta alla scapola e ovviamente non riesce a raggiungerla come dovrebbe.  
Geralt ha la schiena segnata dalle cicatrici, la traccia dei muscoli è profonda e getta ombre scure sulla carne martoriata – eppure, gli Dei lo fulminino, Jaskier è tentato di morderla, di ricercare sul percorso delle ferite nuove storie e di assaporarne la sapidità sulla punta della lingua.  
“Sarebbe il caso che ti aiutassi, non credi?”  
Gli occhi dello Strigo lo fendono. Se fossero stati lame, Jaskier sarebbe morto sul colpo. Li sente fermi sul viso, dritti nel suo sguardo a scrutare ogni intenzione.  
_“Hmm.”  
__Logorroico come sempre.  
_Geralt non aggiunge altro. Si stende sul suo giaciglio nella stanza che condividono e gli tende l’unguento alla camomilla.  
Precedentemente, ha tirato fuori dalla sacca altri oli, abbandonandoli senza interesse su uno sgabello accanto al letto; e Ranuncolo col tempo ha imparato a riconoscerli dagli odori o per i colori intensi: alcuni sono utili al corpo e agli spasmi dei muscoli.  
Jaskier annota la presenza dell’olio alla melissa e alla lavanda, _un puro toccasana per i nervi_.  
_Col cavolo che Geralt interromperà il suo lavoro e la sua musica, quella notte!_ Farà dormire il Witcher come un pargolo – o, almeno, ci spera davvero.  
C’è silenzio.  
Dal piano inferiore arrivano i canti e le risa della locanda. Suoni di posate, di piatti e di bicchieri che picchiano sul legno duro.  
È piacevole, un sottofondo vivo e caloroso. Può vederne i colori e sentirne i profumi da lì, chiusi nella loro piccola stanza.  
Jaskier inizia a passare l’unguento sui bordi slabbrati della ferita. Le sue dita lunghe sfiorano appena lo sfregio gonfio e violaceo, e Geralt è appena più rilassato sotto di lui. Sospira, e Ranuncolo comprende che non deve temere di fargli del male, che è inutile esitare su quel taglio aperto e pulsante. Quindi, prende coraggio, e riesce a ricoprirlo di un unguento cicatrizzante. Tuttavia, lo fa piano, con una delicatezza a lui congeniale e propria della sua persona, come se stesse maneggiando un liuto, cambiandone le corde delicate.

I suoni della locanda sono scomparsi.  
C’è il silenzio di Geralt, il battito più lento del suo cuore sotto le dita e il tepore del corpo nudo. L’umanità dello Strigo non lo sorprende: è carne e sangue, caldo come qualsiasi altro uomo e quasi inerme nel torpore del dormiveglia.  
Jaskier non esita.  
Prende gli oli visti poco prima e si prodiga lungo tutta la schiena del compagno.  
Muove le dita disegnando il profilo dell’incavo della sua spina dorsale, fino ai due incavi poco sopra il sedere di Geralt. Sono due piccole insenature, tonde come occhi, che preme e massaggia fino a strappare un mugugno al Witcher assopito fino a poco prima.  
Geralt ribolle, e c’è un nuovo gemito più lungo e profondo.  
“Jaskier...” sente il richiamo dell’altro come una eco lontana; e quando ha i suoi glutei tra le mani, Geralt solleva il bacino, facendo pressione sulle ginocchia, lasciando intravedere al bardo il suo pene eretto.  
Non sarebbe la prima volta che tocca un altro uomo, che ne ha uno a quattro zampe sotto il proprio controllo, _ma Geralt è uno Strigo_ e se solo volesse, potrebbe spezzargli l’osso del collo con un solo gesto.  
Eppure, attende. Frustrato, inarca la schiena ai suoi tocchi, e respira profondamente al passaggio delle mani di Jaskier sulle natiche. Allora, Ranuncolo azzarda ancora, e muove un dito nell’incavo tra i glutei tesi di Geralt; quindi, gli prende il sedere e passa la lingua a disegnare il contorno dell’orifizio del compagno, leccando poi il sottile lembo di pelle che lo separa dai testicoli.  
Che sia per la debolezza dopo la lotta o per lo stato di dormiveglia, Geralt si è arreso a lui. Non ci sono molte parole, neanche e soprattutto in quel momento di concitato e lascivo bisogno, però Jaskier si abbandona all’idea di non essere una presenza insignificante o marginale in quell’istante della vita dello Strigo. Immagina di sentire la voce profonda chiamare il suo nome _anche_ in un sogno febbricitante assieme a quello di tante altre donne: a quel punto, saprebbe di averlo segnato, _di averlo fatto, in parte, indissolubilmente suo_.  
Però, in quella fase della realtà che stanno vivendo e condividendo, si limita ad ascoltare e a memorizzare i mugugni di Geralt, ogni loro diversa intonazione per ciascun bisogno.

A quel punto, Jaskier si è abbassato i pantaloni e, avanti e indietro, struscia il proprio pene fra le natiche di Geralt.  
Tiene l’erezione del Witcher in una mano, la massaggia, tormentandone la punta turgida e umida con due dita; e l’altro braccio è attorno al torace del compagno, artiglia e stringe con forza e prepotente gelosia la carne del petto che smorza il battito del suo cuore.  
Geralt freme. Ranuncolo sente lo Strigo contrarsi e tremare. Quasi lo vede: è un brivido che gli annoda i nervi di tutta la schiena, percorre le forti gambe piegate e poi si perde nel calore del suo basso ventre, permettendogli di sciogliersi in un gemito lungo e soddisfatto.  
È un suono che riempie le orecchie di Jaskier, una nota che non ha mai avvertito, così piena ed erotica da sfiorare l’osceno. Desidera riprodurla col proprio liuto, di riuscire a conservare quell’intonazione della voce del compagno fino alla fine dei suoi giorni, tenerla con sé e custodirla come l’oro.  
Alla fine, dopo pochi altri movimenti, Jaskier bagna le natiche dello Strigo e resta su di lui a stringerlo.  
Geralt ha ancora addosso l’odore del sangue, ora smorzato dall’aroma di camomilla, melissa e lavanda. Nella stanza, oltre al sale del loro sudore e dello sperma tra i loro corpi, tornano ad aleggiare anche i respiri profondi e la musica della locanda attraverso le pareti.  
“Geralt..?”  
Jaskier prova a chiamarlo, ma il Witcher sta già dormendo e il bardo sospira, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Allora, dietro le sue palpebre e nel suo udito abbandonato al torpore del sonno, emergono le ultime note del componimento e i ghirigori luminosi dei versi mancanti.

  
*Amico mio, avvicinati.  
Porti il peso del mondo sulle spalle, il destino di una nazione.  
Ma io non ti lascerò da solo.  
È sempre verso di te  
Dove il mio cuore ritorna.  
Oh, un giorno sono sicuro che entrambi riusciremo a sorridere.  
Ma ora, sì, fatti più vicino.  
“Geralt! Geralt di Rivia!”*

***Fine**


End file.
